oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio is a quest continuing where Jungle Potion left off. The chief of Tai Bwo Wannai wishes your help in reuniting his sons, requiring you to seek each of the three out and help them in a specific task. One wishes aid in defeating the Shaikahan, another seeks the knowledge to catch Karambwan, and the third seeks some unusual foodstuffs before he'll return to the village. Completing their individual tasks requires coordinating between the sons. Upon completing said tasks, the sons return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Official description Walkthrough or |items = * Any ranged or magic weapon to kill a level 3 monkey * Knife (can be obtained in Karamja, on the general store counter. The knife on your toolbelt will not work) * One Agility potion (4) * Steel spear or better (If you have completed Barbarian Smithing,you will learn to make one during the quest but this will be lost)Purchase one from the G.E in Varrock * Karamjan rum (cannot be taken off the island) * Seaweed (can be obtained during quest on beach west of Tai Bwo Wannai) * Banana (obtained during quest) * Jogre bones (can be obtained during quest) *Food and antipoison recommended Toolbelt: * Small fishing net * Pestle and mortar * Tinderbox |kills = * Monkey (level 3) }} The lost sons Inventory: karamja rum, banana, knife, some food Before beginning the quest, visit Musa Point. Purchase a bottle of Karamjan rum and if you don't already have them, pick up a knife and banana from the table of the general store. Do not teleport or enter TzHaar City, as this will break the bottle of rum. Begin the quest by speaking to Timfraku upstairs in the house west of Trufitus in Tai Bwo Wannai. He will tell you how the village hasn't fully recovered yet, and asks if you could find his three sons, Tamayu, Tinsay, and Tiadeche, and return them to the village. Start with Tamayu, the first son. You can find him south-east of the village near the mines (north of Shilo and east of fairy ring CKR). He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed the Shaikahan, his arch-enemy. Ask when he will succeed and he will invite you to come along on his next hunt. Agreeing will start a cutscene of Tamayu fighting the Shaikahan. Afterwards, Tamayu will tell you that the Shaikahan is too agile, heals too quickly, and that he needs a better spear. Next, talk to Tinsay. Travel southwest from Tamayu to reach Cairn Island, west of fairy ring CKR and south of the graahks. You will need 15 Agility to climb the rockslide and run across the bridge. Food is recommended, as the bridge has a high fail rate even at moderate levels of agility (if you only click one game square forward at a time on the bridge and walk rather than run then you will find it very hard to fail). Tinsay will tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village, and you will offer to fetch him materials. He sends you to fetch three bizarre food items, starting with a bottle of Karamja rum with banana. Use the knife on the banana to slice it, then use (be careful not to eat) the sliced banana on the rum. Make sure you remember to slice before adding the banana to the rum because if added whole, you will have to buy a new bottle of rum and repeat the process. Give it to Tinsay and he will request a seaweed sandwich with monkey skin as bread. There is no way to score a hit on a monkey with a short-ranged weapon, so you will need to use any type of ranged or magic attack to harm them (halberds also work). Monkeys can be found wandering the jungle. Kill one and pick up its corpse, you'll later skin it to continue Tinsay's tasks. Fishing for karambwan Inventory: Small fishing net, 22 free inventory spaces recommended to minimize walking Talk to Lubufu, just northeast of the isthmus connecting Brimhaven to Tai Bwo Wannai (a brimhaven tablet will take you directly to him). At first, he will order you off; talk to him again. Talk about him, ask him what he does, and he will tell you that he mostly fishes karambwan, but he'll complain that his age and health are making it more difficult. Offer to help and eventually, he'll tell you part of the secret of catching a karambwan. Offer to get him some bait, and he'll tell you to catch 20 karambwanji (if you don't have enough inventory space, you can take more than one trip). Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for 22 karambwanji (the extra 2 are for later). Once you have them, return to Lubufu. He'll take 20 and after a short wait, ask you if you want to become his apprentice. Agree and he will give you a karambwan vessel. You can drop the vessel and tell him a shark ate it to get a second one, to save time later. Use a karambwanji on this to bait it. It's not necessary to fish any karambwan at the time, and doing so will require you to obtain more karambwanji. Now find the third son, Tiadeche, who is located on the east island on the north shore. You need to use the baited vessel on Tiadeche. He will keep the vessel, and tell you to give an identical vessel to Tinsay to reverse engineer, as well as a Raw karambwan. (Lubufu says you're not getting a second vessel if you lose the first, just tell him a shark ate it and he'll give you another.) Tasty karambwan Inventory: Steel spear or better, agility potion (4), raw karambwan, raw karambwanji, jogre bones, karambwan vessel, seaweed, monkey corpse Return to a bank to gather the remaining items, if needed. Cook the raw karambwan on a range. If it doesn't burn, the colour will turn a light green, symbolizing a poison karambwan, while overcooking it will turn it into a burnt karambwan. There is a range in Brimhaven. If you burn the karambwan, you'll have to obtain more, either by fishing them yourself (65 fishing required) or buying them from players or on the Grand Exchange. Use the pestle and mortar on the poison karambwan to make Karambwan paste. Use the karambwan paste on your spear to poison the tip, turning it into a karambwan poisoned spear (denoted by (kp) at the end of its name). If you don't have one, you can get a spear by killing hobgoblins south of Tai Bwo Wannai. .]] Return to Tamayu and use your karambwan poisoned spear and the agility potion (4) on him. Talk to him again and ask him to bring you on his next attempt to hunt. A cutscene will then follow where he will successfully defeat the Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Ask Tamayu to skin the monkey corpse you obtained earlier, granting you a monkey skin. The monkey skin can be used with seaweed (found near the shores around the Cairn Isle bridge, if you don't already have one) to create the seaweed sandwich. Return to Cairn Isle and give Tinsay the sandwich. He will ask you to bring him marinated jogre bones. While preparing this portion, be careful not to bury the bones. Use the right-click option every time to be safe. If you don't already have jogre bones, fight a jogre in the caves north of Tai Bwo Wannai village for the bones. The bones must be right-click lit to be burnt into burnt jogre bones. Grind the last raw karambwanji with your pestle and mortar to make karambwanji paste and add the paste to the burnt bones to get pasty jogre bones. Cook the pasty jogre bones on a fire (there are 2 fires just south of the village) to make them into marinated jogre bones. Return to Tinsay and give him the bones. After eating the marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. You must talk to Tiadeche and he will tell you to use the karambwan vessel on Tinsay. Return to Tinsay and give him the karambwan vessel. After a moment, he will give you a crafting manual to take to Tiadeche. Talk to Tiadeche and he will agree to go back to Tai Bwo Wannai, as well. After you've convinced all three brothers to return, talk to Timfraku to finish the quest. Regardless of your response to him, you'll get a 2,000 coin reward. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 Quest points * 2000 Coins * 1500 Experience when obtaining a karambwan vessel for the first time from Lubufu. * Ability to fight the Shaikahan (level 83, must use a (kp) spear to hit it). * Ability to take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune. Additional Rewards The following rewards are received after talking to Tamayu upon completion of the quest: * 2500 Attack experience * 2500 Strength experience * A Rune spear (kp) * Access to Tamayu's (kp) spear store (also sells Cleaning cloths) The following rewards are received after talking to Tinsay upon completion of the quest: * 5000 Cooking experience * Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like a regular Altar) * Ability to properly make Marinated jogre bones The following rewards are received after talking to Tiadeche upon completion of the quest: * 5000 Fishing experience * Ability to catch and cook Karambwan and Karambwanji * Access to Tiadeche's Karambwan store (sells 10 Raw karambwan and Karambwan vessels) Required for completing Completion of Tai Bwo Wannai Trio is required for the following: *Karamja Tasks: **'Medium:' "I'm a Lumberjack and I'm Okay", "I Sleep All Night and I Work All Day" and "To Catch a Karambwan" **'Hard:': "Drop It Like It's Hot" *Fremennik Province Tasks: **'Elite:' "This Hasta Work" Trivia * In the cutscene where Tamayu fights The Shaikahan, The Shaikahan may appear twice because one is added in the location to fight Tamayu while The shaikahan already there may wander into the camera's view. Also during that scene, the exact battle between Tamayu and The Shaikahan may be duplicated in the background. * The Shaikahan can be killed with a Dreadnip, without the use of a (kp) spear. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The three Tai Bwo Wannai brothers have returned to the village after much persuasion. I'm now free to use the shops of Tai Bwo Wannai as I please." * If you don't slice the banana before adding it to the rum it will say: "You stuff the banana into the neck of the bottle. You begin to wonder why." * If you lose your vessel and go to Lubufu for another and say "A Karambwan stole it!" Lubufu will say, "Well you'd better hope for your sake that this Karambwan is never caught!", even though only you and Lubufu are supposed to be the only people in the world that know how to catch Karambwan. *When you talk to Lubufu, if you select the option to talk about something else and then select "I have come for your soul.", Lubufu will say "Well you've wasted your time. My soul is long gone, along with my compassion." *This quest is somewhat similar to Family Crest, as it involves uniting three sons. es:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio nl:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio fi:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Category:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Category:Wikia Game Guides quests